Tuft
T U F T Tuft Art by Reverb Background Information Creator Wolfy Main Attribute Pride, Playfulness Elemental Attribute Fire Theme Animal Lion Theme Color Gold Theme Song "Raise Your Glass" - P!nk MBTI Personality ENFP Character Information Age 9 (DY) Gender Female Orientation Lesbian Occupation N/A Tribe Sand/Hive Goal N/A Residence Pyrrhia Relatives Mother (Sand), Father (Hive) Allies Rp with her! Enemies Rp with her! Likes Dancing, Cats Dislikes Dogs, School Powers and abilities Poisonous tail 'feathers' Weapons Her words Ships LykaTuft Quote "You call me weird, but you're just jealous of my awesomeness." Tuft is an OC belonging to me, please do not use without my permission!! (Art is okay though ;) ) Coding is by me as well, do not steal or tamper with it!! Appearance Tuft is a small, slightly chubby dragonet, with bright yellowy-gold scales. She has pale sandy-tan stripes running down her back, with clusters of black speckles outlining them. Her underbelly is a pale golden-yellow. Her body is slightly rounder than a HiveWings, with a SandWing frill in the same color as his feathers running down her back and grey SandWing horns. Her scales match those of a HiveWings the best. Tuft is flightless, due to having one pair of small, useless HiveWing wings. The membranes are translucent with black splotches around the edges. Due to her hybridism,Tuft has strange, feather-like growths behind her eyes, on her elbows/knees, and a large cluster of them on her tail. These feathers are soft, pale orange, and are made from deformed clusters of scales sticking out of her main scales. They have bits of SandWing frill laced between them, making them soft and feathery. Her eyes are pale blue, with flecks of silver in them. She always wears a chain necklace with a blood orange carnelian gem in the center, with a matching set of earrings. Personality Tuft is a cheerful, easygoing dragonet who constantly has a wide smile on her face. She is very social and excitable, and loves to hand out with her friends and meet new people. Tuft enjoys dancing, and is rather good at it. She easily gets upset by petty things, such as a bad grade or burnt toast. However, it doesn't take her long to go back to her usual happy-go-luck attitude. Tuft is quite confident, especially when surrounded by her friends. She also has a slightly childlike attitude when faced with difficult situations. She will often joke to cover up tension or unease. Her happy demeanor is sometimes forced, but she stays cheerful because she's afraid that once her friends find out she's not as happy as they think, they'll leave her. Abilities Tuft has a large cluster of feather-like growths on the tip of her tail, that can produce a small amount of liquid poison from the tips. She can use this poison to some extent, but it must be put directly int/on a cut, or eaten to do any damage. If scales are exposed it will do nothing more than sting a bit. Tuft has a higher resistance to heat than most dragons, though lower than SandWings. Tuft is almost completely flightless, only being able to manage a clumsy glide. Trivia *Her favorite flowers are sunflowers & marigolds *Her favorite food is roasted chicken Gallery Tuft-Headshot1.png 861DF7E5-8A2A-4451-869D-A7D2113CFE7D.png|By Sunset, TY!! It's adorable ^-^ Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:HiveWings Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress